


I Think I Wanna Do It With Other Dudes

by leonheart2012



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Peter has come out to almost everyone in his life; there's just one person left, the reason he even knows he's gay - Wade Winston Wilson. But how will he come out to his friend of three years? Will it go well for him?





	I Think I Wanna Do It With Other Dudes

I THINK I WANNA DO IT WITH OTHER DUDES

 

Peter took a deep breath. He could do this. He’d come out to pretty much everyone else. With a few exceptions, everyone in his life knew that he liked – and we’re talking _really_ liked – other dudes. Even Tony knew. He just hadn’t told Deadpool. Or, as Peter knew him, Wade.

Wade Winston Wilson.

Now _there_ was a dude he liked – and yes, we’re still talking _really_ liked. In fact, he was most of the reason he even knew he liked guys in _that_ way.

When he’d first met the mercenary, he hadn’t really known what to think, especially since the whole purpose of being a mercenary was to kill people, and Peter was _definitely_ against that. But, since getting to know him, and getting to see just how much Wade was willing to do to get Peter’s approval, he’d begun to change his mind. And then, he’d seen Wade with his mask off.

Peter had known Wade’s name long before he’d known his face. They’d had conversations on rooftops after fighting crimes together on countless occasions before Wade had gotten so injured, his head had nearly been torn clean off his body. Peter shivered just thinking about it. He’d seen people die from injuries like that, and Wade had just walked it off, complaining about the time in between his windpipe healing where he hadn’t been able to breathe properly, and how _not fun_ it was to not have enough oxygen in his brain to think properly.

In the process, his mask had been ripped to shreds – another thing Wade complained about, despite the fact that he should have been _dead_ – and Peter had caught his first glimpse of the scarred skin underneath the smooth red fabric facade that he’d come to think of as Wade’s real face.

Another clue as to how he felt about the mercenary was how fast his heart would pound every time he got stabbed in the chest, had a limb severed, got his heart cut out, stepped on a landmine, got stabbed in the back, had his head mauled, was thrown into meat grinders, got shoved into acid pits, had the top of his head shorn off, was shot, or any number of horrendous and _very deadly_ things happened. Each occurrence was followed by a heart-stopping moment where his world would dim, and he’d focus solely on the carnage, before his brain kicked back in and reminded him that Wade was immortal, and couldn’t die from anything.

Afterwards, they always brushed it off, but it killed Peter inside a little every time he saw his crush ‘die’ and come back to life. It had almost gotten to the point where he called their alliance off altogether.

So, standing in front of his door. He lifted his hand to knock, but his Spidey Senses tingled, and he turned to see Wade coming up the stairs to his apartment.

“Why hello there, baby boy. What can I do for you?”

Peter blushed. Thank God he’d thrown the flowers away. It would have been ten times more embarrassing to have been caught with those in hand, standing outside Wade’s apartment. “Uh...I was bored? You wanna play video games or something?” The lie was so bad he winced.

Wade stood there for a second, just blinking at him, before shrugging and motioning him to move out the way. “Sure thing, Pete. What do you want to play?”

“Halo?”

Opening the door, Wade led him inside and deposited his shopping on the kitchen counter. “Sure. Go ahead and get started; I’ve got food to cook.”

Peter smiled his thanks and sat down on Wade’s probably contagious couch and started up the television. He played the single-player campaign until Wade joined him.

Three PVP matches later, Wade whooped his victory and pounced on Peter, tackling him to the couch. “I win.” He gloated, a wolfish grin on his face. “Best three out of five, and I beat you.” He wriggled his body as if trying to imitate a predatory cat about to pounce; he failed miserably. “What are you going to give me in return?”

“What do you want?” Peter asked, hyper aware of his heart pounding, his chest heaving, his skin tingling where it met Wade’s. He would have given almost anything to-

“Tell me why you’re really here.”

Peter blinked up at the mercenary. His hands were pinned above his head by Wade’s grip, his face mere inches from his, their breaths mingling together. Peter swallowed. “I...” He stopped, taking time to just breathe. This was Wade. Friendly, over-enthusiastic, charming, witty, vulgar, immortal, irresponsible, sexy, caring, attentive, violent, _hot_ -

“Peter?”

“I’m gay.”

The silence stretched on for a long minute. Peter closed his eyes. He would never have imagined, in a million years, before this moment, Wade rejecting him. He’d planned for confusion, acceptance, crazy sex, kissing, matching confessions, distance, near-on everything except outrage, but he was starting to doubt himself. It was a doubt that grew bigger and bigger the longer the silence stretched on. He was getting apprehensive. He was going to have to look, to see what his expression was, to patch together some semblance of damage control-

Wade’s lips crashed against his own, almost violently. Peter’s breath left him in a great whoosh, and he clenched his fists, chest rising and falling once more, growing more and more rapid as the kiss deepened, their tongues sliding against each other and their hands pushing each others' clothes off.

Hoisting Peter up, Wade brought him to his bed and dropped him on it, crawling over him and getting lube from his bedside drawer.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” He breathed before disappearing between Peter’s legs. Peter gasped when Wade’s tongue swiped a stripe up his hole. Wade’s head popped up like a whack-a-mole. “Have you...ever done this before?”

Peter shook his head, and watched on in amusement as Wade tried to reign in his excitement.

“Sorry. I’ll walk you through it.” He led Peter to the bathroom and handed him a squishy, not-quite-round ball with a hole in one end, from which protruded a long, thin tube. Wade walked him through the process of cleaning himself, telling him what temperature water to use, how to fill the douche up, how to use lube to make the slide in easier, how to squirt the water up and let it go, repeating the process until it all came out clear.

Strangely, though Peter had seen Wade torn to shreds, fought by his side, let Wade see him injured, this was by far the most intimate they’d been with each other. Wade had never taught him anything. The fact that it was _this_ he was teaching him made it so much better.

Peter looked Wade directly in the eyes. “Never die in front of me again.” He pleaded. “I can’t take it, Wade. I...I just can’t.”

Wade’s eyes grew sad. “I can’t pr-”

“Wade. Please.”

He closed his eyes. “Peter, I can’t promise that, but I’ll try.”

Peter sighed, but nodded. Finished, he leaned forward and kissed Wade again. God, but he loved the mercenary. Wade picked him up by his thighs and took him back to his bed, laying him down more gently this time.

Breathing heavily, they just looked at each other for a long moment. A huge, shit-eating grin spread across Wade’s face, and Peter had barely a second to wonder what he was doing before a cold, wet finger was pressing at his hole.

Wade’s finger moved gently in and out of him. Peter’s head spun. It wasn’t like he’d never toyed with that area before, but he’d never had the guts to go all the way. Besides, the angle was different, and Wade’s fingers were getting deeper than Peter’s ever could, and then he was moving around, searching for-

“Oh! God, Wade!” He clutched at the mercenary’s shoulders, tugging him down on top of himself, unbalancing him. Wade fell with a small huff.

“Relax, it’ll get better.”

“Better?” Peter asked, completely stumped. “It can feel _better_?”

Wade chuckled and pushed himself back up on his hands and knees. “Oh yeah, just you wait.” He said with a wink, and twisted his fingers so they brushed against that spot again, making Peter see stars. “That good?” Wade asked in a low voice, continuing his movements while stretching his fingers wider, opening up the younger man. “Think you can take a bit more?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Please...”

As he added another finger, Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter again, probably to distract him from the slight burn of the stretch. “You doing okay?”

It was surprising to Peter just how gentle Wade was being. The mercenary had always struck Peter as someone rough, crude and violent. He probably should have guessed that he’d be gentle with his lovers, though. After all, he’d known Wade for almost three years now.

“Just stop teasing and _fuck me_.” Peter growled, dragging him back down for another kiss.

Wade obliged him, stopping only to roll a condom on before pushing into Peter’s tight opening, making both of them moan. “Doing alright?”

Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut. Even though he’d had the tips of his fingers inside himself before, and just now, Wade’s fingers, they had been nothing compared to the feeling of having Wade’s huge cock in his ass. Well, he _assumed_ it was huge. It certainly _felt_ massive. Peter found himself struggling to draw breath. It was almost painful, but there was a singeing pleasure that waited just beneath the surface.

Taking a few deep breaths, Peter nodded. “I’m good.”

Wade leaned down and kissed him again, softly. “You’re sure? It’s never easy the first time, but I promise-”

“It’s good. Feels good.” He said, wriggling his hips slightly in an effort to get Wade to move. Taking the hint, Wade started to thrust shallowly, and Peter tilted his head back, exposing his neck. Wade took the opportunity to suck hickeys onto the skin. Peter’s hand came up to the back of Wade’s neck, clutching onto him for dear life.

On a particularly harsh thrust, Peter let out a strangled gasp, his prostate having been brushed against. Wade pulled back and looked down at him with concerned eyes. “Are you-?”

“Yes, yes.” Peter said impatiently. “Harder, faster. Just – Wade.” His name fell from Peter’s lips as a desperate whimper.

Wade’s mouth parted slightly, small pants of air coming from him while he continued his movements. He hovered over the smaller man for a few more moments before the words sunk in. Getting down on his elbows, he slid one arm under Peter’s shoulders and lifted his upper body and head, pressing him against himself, then tangling the fingers of his free hand with Peter’s, lifting it above their heads. Finally, he started to do as Peter had asked, letting himself go as he thrust wildly into Peter.

The new angle as well as the embrace, and the increased pace and, well, everything about the position he was in, punched the breath out of Peter. It felt so good, and he wasn’t even close to orgasm yet. Wade seemed to be in the same boat, letting out small grunts as his hips snapped forwards, then drew back again.

“Baby boy,” Wade breathed, tightening his grip. “Oh, you’re my baby boy, aren’t you? Just mine.”

Peter was almost too far gone to realise that Wade was attempting dirty talk, and it was honestly sweet that he was failing miserably, because he was _usually_ so damned good at it, he made Peter go home with a boner whenever they met up. Nevertheless, he decided to play along.

“All yours. Never been with anyone else. Never even thought about anyone else.” That wasn’t strictly true. He’d thought about girls before, when he’d been trying desperately to be straight, and he’d thought about famous people – even had a small bout of obsession with Tony, but that was _before_ he’d actually met him – but he’d never thought about any of them since meeting Wade.

Wade groaned and pushed even deeper – something Peter would have sworn was impossible just seconds before. He was growing close now. A tightness was coiling at the base of his groin, pinching ever tighter until -

“Wade! God, Wade! Yes!” He screamed, spilling his load over both of their stomachs. Wade wasn’t far behind, his cock twitching inside of him.

They stayed where they were for a good few minutes before Wade pulled back out, making Peter whine. “I know.” Wade whispered. “I’ve been there. It’ll feel good in a minute.”

Peter swallowed. “I think I’ve had too much of feeling good, Wade. Just help me clean up?”

One warm towel later, Peter was lying spread-eagle on Wade’s mattress, chest rising and falling softly as he slept. Wade himself couldn’t sleep. He'd been hungry, and after eating his fill, he just couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away from the angelic face in front of him. He sat back and looked him over. He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been. The crush he’d harboured for the smaller man had started the second he’d set eyes on his lithe form. Every time since then, his heart had pounded in his chest, and he’d barely been able to contain himself. And the number of times when, on those rooftops after their fights, he’d wanted to pull the super hero close and kiss him, well, there were too many to count.

 _And now he’s here, in my bed._ His heart squeezed now, doing back-flips in happiness. Reaching out with gentle fingers, he brushed a stray hair away from Peter’s brow. He sighed in his sleep, snuggling further under the blankets. _God, he’s too cute._ Wade made to get up, but Peter’s hand found his. Looking over, Wade could see a small smile on Peter’s lips, one eye cracked open. He pulled the mercenary down for a kiss.

“Stay with me. Please?”

How could Wade ever say no to that? Peter shuffled over, and Wade laid down next to him, sighing happily when Peter curled against him. “You’re absolutely wonderful, you know that?” Wade murmured against his scalp.

Peter chuckled. “Yeah. Now go to sleep. I’ve gotta tell some people some more stuff in the morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t think May’s gonna be very happy you didn’t take me on a date first, but Ned’s gonna be overjoyed.”

Wade groaned. “Do you _have_ to tell them?”

Peter pulled back and smiled at him. “Absolutely. That’s not even up for debate, Wade. They might not be my parents but...well, you know. Ned’s my best friend. And May’s my aunt. And Tony’s basically my dad, so there’s that.”

“Great.”

“We’ll worry about it in the morning. Besides, I’m nineteen. I’m legal. It’s not like you did anything bad; I’m a consenting adult.”

Wade sighed, but let it slide. Peter was right about worrying about it in the morning; worrying now wouldn’t do any good.


End file.
